


不驯的荒野

by spacemonkey42



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Academia is murder, First Meetings, Grad Student Will, Hannibal is Hannibal, M/M, Professor Hannibal, Smitten Hannibal Lecter, Will is NOT Hannibal's student, academic au, academic conference
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-28 04:01:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15699744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacemonkey42/pseuds/spacemonkey42
Summary: 这位教授——威尔会拿钱赌他在什么地方有着终身教职——低下视线瞥向威尔的徽章，这东西正像系在系绳上的磨石一样挂在他的脖子上。“格拉汉姆博士。”“只是威尔。我，呃，实际上才正要答辩。”“汉尼拔·莱克特。请叫我汉尼拔就好。”他们握手的时候，威尔冒险瞥了瞥这个男人的眼睛。它们很深，在荧光灯之下看上去几乎是酒红色的。他在得以进一步端详之前移开了视线。“那么你研究什么，威尔？”“死亡，”威尔说。





	1. 星期五

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Winter_of_our_Discontent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winter_of_our_Discontent/gifts).
  * A translation of [That Wilderness So Savage](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13529040) by [Winter_of_our_Discontent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winter_of_our_Discontent/pseuds/Winter_of_our_Discontent). 



 

　　柳树，柳树，这些荒谬的小房间里哪一个铭牌上写着柳树……找到它了，时间刚刚好。威尔钻进这个狭小的，拥挤的房间，尴尬地挤过数个陌生人，在后排抢占到了最后一把空椅子。  
　　  
　　第一个发言者的主题是关于心理疾病的媒体描述，本来欣快于胜利的他花了一分钟就意识到自己走错了房间。他咧了咧嘴。这才是会议第二天，他已经感觉到自己就要窒息了，被人们的理论、情绪和自大淹没。  
　　  
　　威尔环顾四周，但在这么个狭小的房间里，不推挤开至少半打人、打断第一位发言者并且造成一个尴尬局面，你是不可能走出去的。他屈服了，坐回那把硌人的椅子里，再一次希望除了这里自己在哪里都好，并且尽最大努力想象自己在安静的河流中飞钓。  
　　  
　　全神贯注于抛出他想象中的钓线，威尔发现自己被标志着会议结束的礼貌掌声吓了一跳。  
　　  
　　“我观察到你并未专心于演讲，”坐在他旁边的男人观察道，他的声音略有口音，礼貌但带着一丝忍俊。  
　　  
　　威尔稍微别过身去面对他的邻居，对方完美地装扮在一身三件套里，令威尔自己的领带和运动外套黯然失色。“呃，是的，”他承认道。“恐怕我……进错了房间？我以为这是关于公共纪念仪式的座谈会。”  
　　  
　　“我怀疑你要找的是柳树B房间，在隔壁。这里是柳树A，一个很容易犯的错误。”  
　　  
　　威尔脸红了，移开了视线。  
　　  
　　“没错，大概是。”  
　　  
　　“然而即便如此，你却在一个你不感兴趣的座谈会上待了一个半小时。”  
　　  
　　“一但他们开讲，半路离开似乎总是很无礼的。”  
　　  
　　“一位礼貌的朋友。多么令人耳目一新。”这位教授——威尔会拿钱赌他在什么地方有着终身教职——低下视线瞥向威尔的徽章，这东西正像系在系绳上的磨石一样挂在他的脖子上。“格拉汉姆博士。”  
　　  
　　“只是威尔。我，呃，实际上才正要答辩。”  
　　  
　　“汉尼拔·莱克特。请叫我汉尼拔就好。”  
　　  
　　他们握手的时候，威尔冒险瞥了瞥这个男人的眼睛。它们很深，在荧光灯之下看上去几乎是酒红色的。他在得以进一步端详之前移开了视线。  
　　  
　　“那么你研究什么，威尔？”  
　　  
　　“死亡，”威尔说。他本来可以试图委婉一点，但根据经验，他发现尽快挨过去这一关，看着他的谈话伙伴迅速地告辞要更容易些。偶尔，威尔会给他们离开的尴尬程度评级以自娱，当前的记录保持者当时起身得太快，将咖啡撒了威尔一身。她接着匆匆地说要给他拿些纸巾之类的话，然后再也没回来。  
　　  
　　反正那次约会进行得也不怎么好，一旦他发现她不喜欢狗。  
　　  
　　“Non mortem timemus, sed cogitationem mortis，”莱克特博士说，拉丁引语流畅地从舌上吐落。“一个迷人的课题。虽说非常广泛——说‘环宇通用’似乎有些陈腐了。我可以请问你的研究是从宗教，文化还是生物学的角度吗？”  
　　  
　　“我的拉丁语不怎么流利，但我听到你提及了死亡？”威尔回复道。“回答你的问题，我通常集中于死亡仪式和物质文化。”他等待着接下来不可避免的问题：“为什么是死亡？你不觉得这个主题很压抑吗？你是在小时候有什么创伤经历之类的吗？”  
　　  
　　莱克特博士再次惊讶了他。  
　　  
　　“‘我们畏惧的不是死亡，而是关于死亡的念头。’塞涅卡*。”他说，小小地、隐秘地微笑了一下，好像他在跟威尔分享一个秘密一般。“虽然或许引用但丁会更适当。”  
　　  
　　“我不确定开会落在七宗罪的哪种，”威尔说。“傲慢，或许。”  
　　  
　　房间开始清场，与会者急着赶往下一个座谈会，或者很有可能，是去清空膀胱里品质普通但大量的会议咖啡。威尔与莱克特博士一同站起身，尴尬地在一排排座椅之间朝着出口挪动。  
　　  
　　“那么或许我可以做你的维吉尔，引导你安全地通过。你有关于晚餐的计划吗？”  
　　  
　　“不，我，呃，还没有机会。”威尔回答道。“一整天都是座谈会。”他实际上全仰赖免费咖啡跟几块旅馆放在碗里的那种糟糕的硬糖撑着。他的肚子响了一声，提醒他为了参加早上一个八点的会议，他连早餐都没吃。威尔冒险地迅速瞥了一眼莱克特博士的脸，希望他没有听到。  
　　  
　　根据他薄唇轻微的抽动来看，他听到了。  
　　  
　　莱克特博士倾向他低声地补充道，“很快，弗雷德里克·奇尔顿就会结束他的自我推销注意到我。然后他会请我去参加一个我知道会穷极无聊的晚餐。拯救我将会是一件无私之举。”  
　　  
　　他的话音刚落，威尔就听到一声“汉尼拔！”从房间前面传来。他们同时转身，看到发言者的其中之一，一个稍矮的、留着整齐深色胡子的男人朝他们走来。“我就想着我看到你藏在后面来着。你应该挑个前排座位的。”  
　　  
　　“我不想令你分心，弗雷德里克，”莱克特博士回答道。  
　　  
　　“胡说，汉尼拔。能跟其他专家聊天总是一件荣幸。实际上，我希望你我能出去吃顿晚餐，一起喝几杯，我想就一本新书听听你的意见。”  
　　  
　　“恐怕我和威尔正要一同出去。”  
　　  
　　那男人转向威尔，好似这才注意到他一般。“弗雷德里克·奇尔顿教授，”他宣布道，伸出一只手。“芝加哥大学。”  
　　  
　　威尔跟他握了握。“威尔·格拉汉姆，”他说，就好像他们不是在一个假定所有人都掌握基本读写能力的场合并且在这一刻所有人都配戴着展示着他们姓名和所属机构的徽章一样——好吧，或许他是时候从会议里休息一会了。  
　　  
　　对威尔的内在危机毫无意识或者单纯只是漠不关心，奇尔顿转回了莱克特。“哦，我确定他不会在意跟我们一起的，汉尼拔，他说不定能学到什么呢。”  
　　  
　　“关于这一点我毫无疑问，弗雷德里克，”汉尼拔以一种威尔已经学会将之与他关联的顺畅回答，“但作为会议导师制项目的一部分，我可不能怠慢我的指导责任。我确定还会有你我都在场的机会来谈话的。”  
　　  
　　威尔感到一只手轻轻地落在他的背部，引导着他经过奇尔顿，走出房间。这触碰让他为之深深动摇，他们一到达电梯，他就躲开了。  
　　  
　　等到他觉得自己的心绪平静下来，他们已经走到了会议酒店外的街道上。“我们确切是要去哪？”  
　　  
　　“晚餐，正如我告诉弗雷德里克的。你对西雅图熟悉吗？”  
　　  
　　威尔摇了摇头。“这是我第一次来这。”至今他所见过的全部地方只有西塔科机场，从西塔科机场到会议酒店的轻轨列车，以及会议酒店。“你不用真的跟我一起吃晚餐，如今你已经把奇尔顿教授甩在了身后。”  
　　  
　　“胡说，为什么我不应该用晚上的时间来认识一位同事？”  
　　  
　　“人脉结交？”威尔问，没有费心隐藏他的怀疑。  
　　  
　　“正是如此，”莱克特回答道，自信地引领他们走过一条又一条街。“我在附近发现了一个吃海鲜的小地方，让我能不加尴尬地带你去。并不像，如果允许我小小自夸一下，我自己的烹饪那么好，但是是出门在外时那种不可避免的妥协。”  
　　  
　　那个“吃海鲜的小地方”高档到威尔庆幸自己还穿着他的会议装备，戴着他第二好的领带。他把最好的那条留给了明天的演讲。  
　　  
　　威尔瞥向菜单，努力不为价格畏缩。客观上它们并不是特别贵，它们只是……超出了他今天的饮食预算。当然，那是在他意识到这次会议只提供偶尔的咖啡以及那种糟糕的硬糖之前。  
　　  
　　经此提醒，他的肚子又响了一声。  
　　  
　　或许他可以只点那道杂烩汤。  
　　  
　　“自然，鉴于是我邀请了你并且提议了地点，你必须允许我来付账。”莱克特说，因为显然他还能读心。  
　　  
　　“那就有点超出人脉结交了，莱克特医生。”  
　　  
　　“是吗？”莱克特问，使得威尔不得不抬起头。“你让我从一个尴尬的社交场合中脱身，并且为我提供了一个更加适宜的用餐同伴。我会说我欠你更多。”  
　　  
　　想到自己会是一个令人愉快的用餐同伴，威尔微不可闻地嗤了一声。“你得等到这个晚上结束再决定奇尔顿是不是真的那么糟。”  
　　  
　　“我很期待，”莱克特说，微笑着。  
  
  
      *塞涅卡：古罗马政治家、哲学家。  
  
　　女侍来到他们的桌前，莱克特点了特色菜，某种裹在纸里烹饪的鲑鱼。威尔点了一样的。  
  
　　女侍带着莱克特点的那瓶白葡萄酒回来，威尔静静地看着他们围绕着酒瓶展开了某种奇怪的仪式，包括端详标签和嗅闻酒液，之后她为他们呈上了两个酒杯。  
  
　　“抱歉，我只喝水就好，”威尔说，决定在这个夜晚保持一些控制。  
  
　　“以防万一你改变主意，”女侍说，将酒杯留在了餐桌上，对他眨眨眼。  
  
　　“所以告诉我，威尔，这是你第一次参与会议吗？”  
  
　　“我，呃，参加过一些地区性的，不过这是我第一次参与全国性的。它非常……”威尔搜罗着合适的形容词，最后说，“……大。但是我是准博士，杰克一直逼着我在上市之前多露露面，所以，我就到这儿了。”  
  
　　“杰克?”  
  
　　“我的指导教师，杰克·克劳福德。”  
  
　　“一个好指导教师。我确信他只希望你得到最好的。”  
  
　　“有时我会觉得，他认为对我最好的跟我认为对我最好的不是同一回事。但我并不是……我很幸运有他做指导教师。所以你呢?流行文化可不太像是你的专业，莱克特博士。”  
  
　　“请叫我汉尼拔，”莱克特博士说。在威尔能够想出一个礼貌的方式——甚至是不礼貌的方式拒绝之前，那位女侍端着他们的晚餐出现了。  
  
　　伴随着刀叉轻轻的叮当作响，汉尼拔继续道，“那些如今在我们眼中高雅精妙的文化，往往只是另一个时代的流行文化。经历时光，在现代的眼光中被渲染得罕见而珍惜。”  
  
　　威尔咬下一口。这不是威尔吃惯的那种鱼，不过这是极好的鲑鱼，肉质薄而鲜嫩，围绕着他难以辨别的蔬菜。“今天的卡戴珊姐妹是明天的李尔王?”  
  
　　汉尼拔微笑，那种方式让威尔感觉自己像一个答对了问题的大学生。“正是如此。”  
  
　　“至少你从事的不是修辞学。”  
  
　　两人之间出现了一个微不可查的停顿。换成其他人可能都不会意识到，但威尔注意到的事情总是超出他本人所乐意的。  
  
　　“……你研究修辞学，对不对?”  
  
　　“罪名成立，恐怕。我希望这不会影响你对我的观点。”  
  
　　威尔盯着他的盘子。“我不过才遇见你一次，谈不上有什么观点来担心。”他抬头瞥汉尼拔，看到对方的嘴角微微上扬。  
  
　　“那么，这就是我为之努力的目标了。”  
  
　　威尔不知道该怎样作答，所以他们只是安静地坐着用餐。这是一种令人惊讶地舒适的安静，平静地围绕着他们，就像湖面上的晨雾。  
  
　　“你会在会上发言吗？”汉尼拔问。  
  
　　“明天早上八点。应该会挺有人气。”  
  
　　“关于什么?”  
  
　　“是我论文里的一章。对那些收藏……呃，通常叫做‘杀手纪念品（murderabilia）’的人士的采访。搜集那些跟连环杀手或者暴力犯罪相关的物品。”  
  
　　“这是个常见的爱好吗?”  
  
　　“比你以为的要常见，”威尔承认道。“他们，呃，他们这个群体其实出人意料地友好。其中的大部分人连一只苍蝇都不忍心伤害。我想，他们很开心有人能让他们炫耀一下自己的收藏，某些试图理解他们而又不把他们病态化的人。我的其中一个受访者——出于隐私，我改变了他们的名字，不过在这个研究中他叫富兰克林——说他‘只是想触摸伟大’。”  
  
　　“那么你呢？”  
  
　　“我?”  
  
　　“你是在试图触摸伟大吗？”  
  
　　“就算是，我也不会通过收集差劲的小丑图画来实现*。”  
  
　　（*指七十年代的著名连环杀手约翰·韦恩·盖西，有“杀人小丑”的称号，被捕后在狱中创作了大量小丑绘画。）  
  
　　汉尼拔的嘴唇微小地上扬了一点，于他而言大概相当于别人的捧腹大笑了。“而且毕竟，学术不就是企图站到巨人肩上吗？”  
  
　　“在我看来，更像是一群斗狗争夺残羹剩饭。”  
  
　　“这么说可不明智，然而并非错误。请告诉我更多关于你论文的事。”  
  
　　威尔警惕地看着他。“你确定?大部分人连我的研究主题都受不了，而且我们在吃东西。”  
  
　　“你的工作听上去非常有趣，而我向你保证我有一副强健的肠胃。”  
  
　　威尔把另一叉鱼肉送进嘴里，明显表示“随你便吧”地耸了耸肩，然后吞咽下去。  
  
　　“所以……我更宽泛的研究是关于死亡。仪式，物品，丧葬……死亡是无所不在的，尽管当前的文化喜欢假装他们可以用瑜伽和思慕雪活到永恒。”他瞥向莱克特看他接受得如何。博士正在若有所思地注视着他，而且，唔，真的有人对他奉献毕生的工作感兴趣的感觉挺好的。“我的论文……是关于真实犯罪的，不过它实际上集中于杀手在流行文化中的角色，特别是八十年代的连环杀手潮。杰克实际上还想让我管它叫‘邪恶心灵的诱惑’，”他咧了咧嘴，想起了当时他们对此的争执。“就像FBI的那个博物馆。我告诉他这个太过戏剧化了。”杰克不得不介入才能让他的论文被系里批准，一个他十分喜欢提醒威尔的事实。  
  
　　“连环杀手潮?”莱克特问道，似乎被这个称谓娱乐了。  
  
　　“这个嘛，多次作案的杀手一直存在，贝德堡狼人，伊丽莎白·巴斯利，H.H.霍姆斯*……但是连环杀手的术语和概念诞生于八十年代，在那之前他们只是被称作‘大规模杀手’。”  
  
　　（*贝德堡狼人：指彼得·斯多倍，德国十六世纪连环杀手，被认定为狼人处死。  
  
　　*伊丽莎白·巴斯利：匈牙利女伯爵，以少女的血洗浴试图保持青春。  
  
　　*霍姆斯：美国十九世纪连环杀手，酒店老板，在自己的酒店杀害了据说两百多名客人。）  
  
　　“继续。”  
  
　　“唔，有杀手纪念品，谋杀旅游业，数不尽的真实犯罪刊物，然后还有连环杀手小说的崛起，这些角色不知为何总是智力超常、彬彬有礼，用着荒谬地复杂的、好似什么仪式一般的方式杀人，而不是，比如说，一个低于平均智商的卡车司机沿途扼死性工作者。”  
  
　　“自然还是存在着有些格调的连环杀手的吧?”  
  
　　“我是说……有些确实有着高智商和个人魅力，比如泰德·邦迪*，或者有趣的方式，比如盖里特·雅各布·霍布斯，杀手中的玛莎·斯图尔特……抱歉，这个太低俗了。”  
  
　　（泰德·邦迪：七十年代连环杀手。）  
  
　　“对于那些长期跟死亡打交道的人来说，黑色幽默是一个常见且必要的应对机制。”  
  
　　“是啊，我就是个派对灾难。我的论文比起杀手本身，更多是关于广泛意义上的文化是如何使用这个概念的。说实话，大部分连环杀手并没有那么有趣。”  
  
　　汉尼拔前倾了半寸。  
  
　　“那么‘壁画家’怎么样?试图创造出流传后世的艺术，并且将自己融入艺术中?或者巴尔的摩开膛手。”  
  
　　“上帝，开膛手，”威尔呻吟一声。“关于他的信息实在少得可怜。因为他是当世的杀手，又还没有被逮捕，所以警察封锁了大部分的细节和所有的证据，不过有些收藏者会愿意拿他们的头生子来换一片他的艺术。富兰克林光是想到能把自己的手放在开膛手曾经用来夹舌头的圣经上就要晕倒了。”  
  
　　“艺术?”汉尼拔问。如果他是一只狗，现在威尔一定能看到他竖起了耳朵。  
  
　　“我是说……那个基本上开创了犯罪心理学的家伙，约翰·道格拉斯说过一句话，类似于，‘如果你想要理解毕加索，去看他的画作。如果你想理解一位艺术家，去看他们的艺术。’对于一个连环杀手来说，那就是他们的罪行，而不是……编织蝎子。”  
  
　　“你认为它是艺术吗？”  
  
　　“我是说，如果艺术家都是连环杀手，那开膛手的作品差不多介于卡拉瓦乔和弗朗西斯·培根之间。它很……令人难忘，我不知道。杰克让我删掉了关于他的一整个章节，因为它跟论文其他部分不相关。”  
  
　　“或许你会找到其他地方来表达你对开膛手的看法。”  
  
　　威尔嗤了一声。“不，这之后我受够连环杀手了。说实话，如果不是杰克逼迫，几个月前我就改变主题了。死亡是宁静的。这个……则不是。我已经厌倦了晚上睡觉的时候看到犯罪场景在我眼皮后面重演了。”  
  
　　“想象力可以既是天赋，又是诅咒。”汉尼拔，双眼微微闪烁，好似要继续说些什么，但这时侍者出现给他们上了甜点，打断了他们的对视以及威尔一阵古怪的战栗。  
  
　　“看不出来你还是一个连环杀手果儿，莱克特博士。”  
  
　　汉尼拔的上唇绷紧了。“我不是；我只是力图了解我周围的世界。”  
  
　　“别担心，你的秘密在我这儿很安全，”威尔说，戏弄地。  
  
　　“对此，我毫无疑问。”  
  


 

 

 

 


	2. 星期六

　　当闹铃在早上六点半钟响起，他用尽了自己的全部意志力才忍住将手机砸到房间另一头的冲动。昨晚他真的不该跟莱克特博士——汉尼拔——待到那么晚，但是晚餐接着甜点，然后又接着餐后咖啡，导致等到他终于得以上床的时候，他的身体一面为数天的社交精疲力竭，一面又因过晚摄入的咖啡因心神不宁。

　　威尔自己独享整一个旅馆房间——即使有其他毕业生愿意当他的室友，他也不愿意担忧自己的夜惊是否会打扰他们。往好的一面看，这意味着他能在热水下一直待到整个浴室充满蒸汽，每个平面覆盖着水滴为止。

　　昨晚他曾梦见自己在会议酒店的走廊里徘徊，试图找到出路。那些走廊无尽地延伸、扭曲，就像《闪灵》里一般。炙热的呼吸喷在他颈后，他转过身，发现一头巨大的黑鹿紧紧跟在他身后，大到走廊几乎无法容纳它庞大的鹿角。他们一同在走廊穿行，雄鹿的四蹄与威尔的赤足同时轻轻地踏在地毯上。

　　威尔从床上起身，轻轻走进浴室，沿途剥掉他的T恤和短裤。他叹了口气，将淋浴旋钮拧到右边，然后踏进淋浴间。他在冷水下匆匆地用酒店免费的香波和沐浴露洗了个澡，用赠送的刮胡刀刮了胡子，趁他的头发还湿着用梳子尽量梳整齐。他刷了牙，然后忠实地用多年经验得来的熟练干咽下他的一把药片。

　　当他把领带往脖子上圈的时候，他回想起昨晚莱克特博士戴的那条荒谬的佩斯利领带。它，还有那身格纹三件套……这些都应该看上去荒唐可笑而非超凡卓绝。然而与之相反地，他散发出一种从容镇定，一种巧妙构建的、禅宗花园或者罗马马赛克式的秩序和控制。但是，如果认为那亮丽的表象就是他的全部，就像看到退潮而认为水就只有那么深一样。

　　他看进镜子里，意识到不知怎么，他把自己的领带系成了一个厚厚的温莎结。

　　等到他整装完毕（以及重新把他的领带系成惯常的、有点歪斜的领结——不然他看上去就太荒唐了），离八点只差二十分钟了。他要么可以按时到达他的座谈会，要么就冲刺到外面去买咖啡，鉴于会议酒店，要么出于刻意的残忍、要么是出于漠不关心，直到十点才开始供应晨间咖啡和茶。

　　威尔提起赠送的会议手提袋，向座谈会走去。

　　座谈会所在的房间很小，如此，如果没人来的话应该能稍微不那么尴尬一点——他是这么想的。它不会是他参加过的第一个发言者人数比听众还要多的座谈会。

　　令人惊讶地，会场早已有人到场了，他认出了其中的一个是昨天的奇尔顿（在最前排），还有另一个穿着格纹三件套西装、拿着一个白色纸袋和咖啡的人正阔步上前来。

　　“昨晚我们的谈话过后，我突然想到这个早晨你可能腾不出时间来吃早餐。”汉尼拔说，将纸袋和咖啡递给他。“在不知道你口味的情况下，我感觉美式咖啡和巧克力面包不太可能会冒犯到任何人。”

　　威尔打开纸袋举到眼前，深深吸进一口糕点和巧克力的香气。“哦天哪，我们结婚吧。”

　　他几乎错过了汉尼拔脸上惊讶的表情，但对方很快恢复如常。“我亲爱的男孩，我得先去求得你指导教师的首肯才行，”他说，微笑着，好像他们中的某人说出了什么妙语一般。

　　威尔试图越过香气升腾的咖啡怒瞪他，但往好里说也是半心半意的。现在汉尼拔只是看上去一副得意的样子，这个英俊的混蛋。

　　“那么，我就把这里留给你了，”汉尼拔微笑着说，转身退回到听众中去，一个跟前排中央的奇尔顿隔了好几排的位置。

　　很幸运地，威尔的发言排在最后，因此给了他时间来啜饮咖啡，同时尽可能鬼祟地揪下一块块面包往嘴里送，一边嚼一边以一种他自我希望是明智而又若有所思的表情盯着其他发言者。

　　杰克曾强烈建议威尔不要在他的PPT里面加入图片，鉴于他的课题。威尔不置可否地哼哼了几声，然后干脆地无视了他。这导致了他得花掉几分钟鼓捣A/V盒来妥当展示课件。“我的主题与连环杀手相关。在我将要展示的这些图像里，没有那张是真正直接的，但你仍有可能发现它们令人不安。如果你偏向于跳过我的发言，请于十五分钟之后回来参与座谈会的Q&A环节。”没人动。威尔想知道在场所有人到底是真的不在意这个主题，或者仅仅只是害怕在他人眼中显得胆小。

　　演讲本身一切顺利；他对这个课题倒背如流，他的其中一个笑话甚至让听众笑了笑。最后的那一个。

　　然后自然是Q&A环节。头几个问题是针对其他发言者的，这他并不介意。通常对于他的研究，人们并不确定自己可以或者应该问什么样的问题。直到，不可避免地，来了……

　　“你是如何对这样一个……病态的主题感兴趣的，格拉汉姆先生?”奇尔顿问。他微微转身，脸上带着一个不怀好意的笑容，仿佛是在对听众而不是在对威尔说话。“你自己收集这样的东西吗？”

　　其中的潜台词，一如既往地是，“什么样的怪胎会研究这些怪胎?”常常伴以“警察是不是应该就附近未解决的谋杀案调查一下你?”威尔熟练地压下自己翻白眼的冲动。“我的主要研究集中于死亡在美国文化中的角色。我小的时候，房子附近有一片旧墓地，附近的孩子常常在里面玩耍。”他耸了耸肩。“我对墓石的设计产生了兴趣。”

　　后排有个人提了个关于绿色葬礼运动的问题，是针对他旁边那个女士的。威尔松了口气。

　　座谈会结束之后，房间开始清场，他惊讶地发现汉尼拔正朝他的方向走来，而奇尔顿正朝汉尼拔的方向进发。这就像是以慢放观看一次撞车。“汉尼拔，”奇尔顿责备道，截住汉尼拔。“你对这样一个……有趣的学生的奉献难能可贵，但我必须坚持把你偷去吃午餐，会议已经接近结束了而我们仍然还没有机会谈一谈。”

　　“真是一个悲剧，”汉尼拔沉重地说。威尔不得不在两人同时看向他的时候把笑声转化为一声咳嗽。“如果你不介意在外面等一会的话，弗雷德里克，我马上就到。”

　　现在奇尔顿已经胜利把猎物逼到了角落，于是有着足够的宽宏大量。“当然了，汉尼拔。”他回应到，拍了拍对方的肩膀。“反正我也要回我经纪人的电话。他一直在求我做一次巡回讲座。”威尔跟汉尼拔一同看着他离开。

　　“我害怕工作访问，”汉尼拔说。

　　“身先士卒啊，”威尔同意道。

　　两位教授无疑是去了什么高档地方吃午餐，威尔则在附近的快餐店随便凑合了一下。这天剩下的时间他用来在会议大厅闲逛，参加各式座谈会，以及待在自己的旅馆房间里。

　　通过Yelp网站，他打算带汉尼拔去的那家酒吧有着“精选的苹果酒”以及一种“复古氛围”。从汉尼拔走下阶梯时的表情来看，至少他成功地让他吃了一惊。

　　“跟昨晚的地方有点不一样，”威尔带着一丝歉意说。“但这儿的食物应当很好。”

　　“旅行应当总是尝试新体验，”汉尼拔殷勤地回答。

　　喝着苹果酒，威尔忍不住问汉尼拔跟奇尔顿的午餐怎么样。

　　“事情应当跟你想象的如出一辙，”汉尼拔回答道，“但你得原谅我，这事经历一次就够受的了。”

　　“牵扯到自身利益的时候，奇尔顿教授似乎是一个拥有无限精力的人，一种自命不凡和阿谀奉承的结合，这对他的事业无疑裨益良多。”

　　“你发现他在会上提的问题很粗鲁。”

　　威尔低头盯着桌子磨损的木质平面，摘下他的眼镜用布餐巾擦拭着。它仅仅只是架在他鼻梁上而已，怎么会搞得这么脏?“他们……呃……总是会那么问，”他承认道。“我很惊讶你没有。”

　　一块佩斯利图样的织物突然出现在他眼前。“你说谎了。”

　　威尔快速地抬眼瞥了瞥，接下了那块方巾，细密编织的丝绸高效地清洁了镜片。“没错，唔，我不认为它跟演讲内容有什么相关。”跟你也完全不相干，他无声地补充道。不知怎么，他觉得两个评论汉尼拔都听到了。

　　“你愿意跟我分享真实的故事吗，威尔？”

　　威尔嘴角向上抽了抽，将方巾还给它的所有者。“这是个等价交换吗，莱克特博士?”他吸了口气，闭上双眼。“当我小的时候……我们在路易斯安那一个小镇上待了几年，那地方的名字你不会听说过的……出现过一个连环杀手。五个孩子——四个女孩，一个男孩——失踪了。其中三个回来了。渔夫发现他们裹在黑色塑料袋里的尸体部分漂在河上。警方说他们知道凶手是谁，但是没有足够的证据定罪。所以从来没人被逮捕。”

　　“而这个早期的接触激发了你对死亡的兴趣?”

　　威尔很感谢他说“接触”而非“创伤”，就像那些心理医生坚持称呼的那样。“人们谈论这件事情的方式，不想让我们吓坏，但又害怕他们的孩子出去玩。所有那些委婉语，受害者先是‘失踪了’，然后他们‘到了上帝那里’，‘安息了’以及‘去了一个更好的地方’。整个镇上的人都去参加了葬礼。前两次是闭着棺材的，但第三次尸体化了妆，让她看上去像是具蜡像一样。那些死亡改变了整个城镇。”

　　“那些死亡改变了你。塑造了你。”

　　“或早或晚，我们都会经历死亡。如果不是那些死亡，或许也会是别的。”

　　“你相信命运吗，威尔?”

　　“我相信我们是谁塑造了我们的所作所为，”威尔回答道。

　　“但当然我们还是不断变化的，被我们的环境和影响塑造。”

　　“那么是鸡与蛋的问题了，莱克特博士?或者我们又回到了先天与后天的问题?”

　　“如果昨天你没有走错房间，现在我们就不可能共酌了。”

　　“所以我的命运就是迷路?”

　　“或许是被发现。”

　　“被你吗，莱克特博士?”

　　“这个早晨你就向我求婚了，威尔，自然你能直呼我的名字。”

　　“我不记得你有答应过我的求婚。”

　　“而如果我答应，你就会叫我汉尼拔?”

　　威尔抬眼，终于对上了汉尼拔的注视。“如果我叫你 **汉尼拔** ，”威尔说，拖长着音节，看着对方的眼睛变暗，“还有什么事是我能让你同意的?”

　　“我亲爱的威廉，”汉尼拔说，倾身向前，“我想你能令我同意任何事情。”

 

 

 

 


	3. 星期日

　　在他身旁，汉尼拔安睡着，他睡着的方式跟他干其他任何事情的方式一个样；优雅、自制得远超一个正常人类的范畴。对于他，不会有枕头上的一滩口水或者威尔的夜汗，不，这个混蛋非得看上去像是在给罗马大理石雕像摆姿势一样，比如什么高贵地垂死的高卢人。  
　　  
　　现在是什么时间了?房间仍然很昏暗，但考虑到那些厚重的窗帘，这说明不了什么。威尔慢慢地从床上溜下来，抓起他的衣服静悄悄地摸索着，直到摸到手机光滑的表面。他拢着手，防止屏幕的光线朝床铺方向渗透过去。  
　　  
　　早上4：44。事实上他睡得颇为不错。难得一次。或许贝弗是对的，他的确应该更多地跟人上床。  
　　  
　　然后他脑袋里的线搭上了——操，操，操，威尔没打算待这么久的。他找到的最便宜的回程航班是在几小时内从西雅图起飞的一趟早班飞机。他得全速冲刺回自己的房间拿行李才能按时赶到西塔科机场。他胡乱把衣服套到自己身上，试图在迅速和安静之间找到平衡点，他的衬衫说不定穿反了，领带塞进外套口袋里。当他的腿撞到了——不知道什么东西的角上，威尔憋回去一声痛呼。他甚至都没尝试把鞋子穿回去。  
　　  
　　无论如何，“会议一夜情的事后清晨礼节”到底应该是什么?要是叫醒汉尼拔的话感觉会很怪，特别是在这么早的凌晨，就为了说一声自己要走了。这还是假设汉尼拔的确想知道的情况下，假设他不会感激于威尔早已安静地离开，从而体贴地避免了尴尬的事后清晨谈话的可能。  
　　  
　　尽管如此，他并不想就这么直接离开……这样感觉很粗鲁。他跟汉尼拔一起度过的时光是这次会议出乎意料的亮点。  
　　  
　　这里就没有只笔吗？带着旅馆标志的那种便宜圆珠笔?他到底应该说什么?“谢谢你的聊天还有高潮?明年见?等你偶然横穿半个美国的时候来找我?”去他的，这里没有笔，没有时间，没有……威尔扒翻着钱包，抽出了一张他自己的名片，专门为这次会议定制的。他将它靠在床头灯灯座上，正面朝上。好了。这算是一个表示。汉尼拔会领会到其中意思的。  
　　  
　　淦，为什么他对这类事情这么不擅长?所谓的“这类事情”，他指的是“与其他人类正常交流”。  
　　  
　　手里提着鞋，胳膊上挂着外套，扣错的衬衫纽扣他要等到过警戒线才会发现，威尔最后看了看那个睡着的男人一眼，接着轻轻地阖上了门。  
　　  
　　他有一趟飞机要赶。

 

 

 

 

 

 


	4. 尾声——数个月后

 

　　“威尔！我正好在找你，”威尔路过杰克房门大敞的办公室的时候，杰克喊道。“能借用你几分钟的时间吗？”  
  
　　即使威尔刚刚教完课，现在全凭喝下去的那杯劣质咖啡撑着，并且正要回家，他还是得腾出时间给他的指导教师。见鬼，就算威尔正在大量失血，他八成也会让急救人员给他一两分钟时间，看看杰克想要的是什么。事情就得是这个样子。他转身走进办公室，顺手半掩住房门以保证隐私。并不是说一旦他们开始争执的话这会有什么用，杰克在他没有被赞同的时候会变得非常大声。“当然了，杰克。什么事？”  
  
　　“好消息。我刚刚听到小道消息，出现了一个堪称为你量身定制的职位。事实上，一个秘密来源告诉我，所有人中特别是你应该去应聘。”  
  
　　威尔疑惑地盯着他。  
  
　　“是在乔治华盛顿大学——填补一个美国学教授的职缺。当一年客座讲师，等他们开始寻找终身教授的候选人，你就会处在一个绝佳的位置。”  
  
　　“为什么他们会需要找人填补职缺？”  
  
　　“发生了某种个人悲剧，”杰克说，表情变得难以辨认。“有所谓吗，威尔？这对你来说是个绝好的机会。”  
  
　　“我当然会去应聘的，杰克。”  
  
　　“很好，”杰克说，草草地拍了拍他的背。“细节我会发邮件给你，以及我当然乐意给你写推荐信。”  
  
　　晚些时候，在他的一居室小公寓里，被他的两只狗狗夹在中间，坐在从Craigslist网上发现的桌子跟前，威尔打开了他的邮箱。果然，一封来自杰克的邮件躺在收件箱里，包含着多个链接和附件。  
  
　　一时兴起之下，他暂且把它搁置，往谷歌搜索框里打上“乔治华盛顿大学”加“美国学”和“教授”。他顿了顿，又补上了“悲剧”一词。杰克的反应说明其中缘由不仅仅是提前退休或者健康问题这么简单。  
  
　　显示出的第一条结果出自犯罪揭秘网，而随之出现在屏幕上的图片使得威尔连人带椅往后猛地一退，惊到了蜷缩在他脚边的狗狗。“啊，见鬼，抱歉，温斯顿。”他向它保证道，安抚着它直到他们两个都镇定下来。“没事的，男孩。只是吓了一跳。一切都好。”  
  
　　他向椅背靠去好仔细阅读文章。 _ **犯罪揭秘网**_ 庸俗低级并且通常不实，但他们通常有着最为丰富的细节。  
  
　　 _费尔博士被切萨皮克开膛手所杀_  
  
　　他继续读下去。  
  
　　 _犯罪揭秘网_ 是唯一一个直呼它为开膛手作案的媒体，鉴于FBI没有对其证实，其他报纸都采取了谨慎做法。然而这确实是开膛手。威尔能深入骨髓地感觉到这一点。费尔博士在GWU校园书店后面的垃圾车里被发现，尸体被剥掉了皮肉。当人们把他从里面拉出来的时候，发现他被完全垂直地切割了一刀又一刀，但是每一刀都没有切到底，因此他的身体一片片地散开，勉强由他背部的肌肉连在一起。原本是他双肺的地方塞满了揉皱的、撕开的纸页。警方试图将它们搜集起来，但是其中的一些散落到地上被风吹走了。 _犯罪揭秘网_ 的作者显然顺走了其中一张，报道写到它是费尔博士最近一本书的其中一页。  
  
　　威尔猛地阖上了电脑，赶在自己被那张警方搬动尸体的（颗粒感的，远距镜头的）照片拉入其中之前。  
  
　　上帝，一例开膛手谋杀案。他正试图要接任一个 _ **被切萨皮克开膛手所杀**_ 的人的职位。  
  
　　威尔开始笑起来，一声嗤笑迅速发展为了那种让你两眼含泪的捧腹大笑。这太可怕了。  
  
　　这太荒谬了。  
  
　　费尔博士的同僚教员们会哀悼他吗？或者他们是否已经开始争论他留下的办公位置该归谁了？  
  
　　…… _ **汉尼拔**_ 就在GWU任教。  
  
　　威尔还留着那张名片。边缘有点皱了，一角上有个孔，是因为他将之钉在了桌旁的布告板上留下的。他不知道自己为什么还留着它，每次他注意到它的时候，上面精致的字体都在静静地评判着他。  
  
　　他想过要联系汉尼拔，但每次他打开除了“to”栏之外一片空白的写信页面，他都会犹豫不决地僵住，直到最终又把页面关掉。  
  
　　 ~~ _亲爱的汉尼拔博士_~~  
  
　　汉尼拔，自然，也没有联系他。  
  
　　这说明他是对的，他们之间发生的多半只是件 _ **风流韵事**_ 而已，那种你听说过的、偶尔会在会议期间发生的事情。只是一件发生在两个你情我愿、同样出门在外的成年人之间的韵事而已。  
  
　　如果他得到了这个在GWU的职位，他就得跟汉尼拔在同一所学院工作了。那样会尴尬吗？他在他身边要怎么表现才对？就像他们从没见过？或者就像点头之交？  
  
　　威尔把指尖抵到太阳穴上，试图阻断已经开始成形的头痛。  
  
　　上帝，要是汉尼拔在招聘委员会上怎么办？他肯定会去听求职演说，汉尼拔像是那种想要观察任何未来同事的类型。威尔仿佛现在就能看见他，坐在演说现场的前排，盯着威尔，以那种他在晚餐时用过的眼神。使得威尔不得不努力隐藏起完全不合时宜的孛起。  
  
　　好吧，他可以……他可以写信给他。给汉尼拔发封邮件，表示对他失去同事的慰问。写些简短但是专业的内容。然后威尔可以根据对方的回应来估量自己应该怎么表现。如果汉尼拔干脆没有回信，那也是个答案。  
  
　　他匆匆写了一封短邮，从一个教你怎么写慰问邮件的指导教程里复制了几行陈词滥调，在来得及深思之前强迫自己点了发送。  
  
　　当晚，威尔梦见自己身在巴尔的摩，看着开膛手给费尔博士剥皮。威尔抬起手想要捂住眼睛，结果发现自己的手上沾满鲜血。他震惊地把手拿开，发现 _ **他**_ 现在成了开膛手，他自己的双手娴熟地解剖着尸体，把自己从此人最近一本低劣的学术专著里撕下的、揉皱的纸页填充进去，把最后一张，扉页的那一张，塞到尸体的嘴里，一直往下塞进费尔的喉咙……  
  
　　威尔气喘吁吁地醒来，被单几乎被汗水浸得透明。  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
 _发件人:[HLecter@gwu.edu](mailto:HLecter@gwu.edu)_  
  
 _收件人：[graham_wi@uminn.edu](mailto:graham_wi@uminn.edu)_  
  
  
  
 _主题：Re:为费尔博士的离去致以深切慰问_  
  
  
  
 _ **我亲爱的威廉——**_  
  
  
  
 _ **你相信命运吗？**_  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
FIN.


End file.
